


It's The Thought That Counts

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 365 Rarities and Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Futakuchi is a little shit, Gen, Nametsu is terrifying, Obara is a soft boy, Onagawa is too, Team Bonding, Yachi is a cutie, no one can change my mind, no one messes with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Prompt: Chocolates“What’s the Karasuno cutie doing here?” Futakuchi’s head snapped to look at everyone again when a burst of barely muffled snorts passed between Sakunami and Onagawa. His barked question of ‘what?’ was ignored as they watched Yachi’s blush creep over her cheeks, her hair swishing as she bowed and took the homemade chocolates.When it was clear no one else was going to answer the captain’s question, which he began repeating much to everyone’s annoyance, Obara sighed under his breath. Shuffling shyly on his feet he gripped the strap of his bag tighter, clearing his throat to gain Futakuchi’s attention.“Koga made her chocolates,” his soft-spoken words were met with a blank stare and slow blink. His cheeks began heating the longer he was stared at which made him fidget more.





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a drabble challenge thing to get in the habit of writing every day. None of them will be edited, so please excuse any typos or errors! 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

An incoherent yell startled the group of tired, sweaty teens leaving practice. An arm shot out to save their libero as a large, blurred figure sprinted past. Sakunami blinked, the headphone in his ear fell out, swung down by his savior's arm which was slowly releasing him now that the unexpected danger was nothing but a short-lived gust of air. Tilting his head back, his wide eyes looked into serious, concerned ones. Gulping back the dryness in his throat, heart still pounding steadily, he whispered out a thank you.

Aone nodded, released him completely and the split group formed again. All eyes glanced to where the blur halted to a stop. The chatter that had been filling the air before the interruption officially died along with their steps. They watched in curiosity as Koganegawa greeted someone by the school gates. 

His body blocked out their identity but from the way their tall, broad setter fidgeted, a box he’d hastily pulled out of his bag, which was crinkled and a corner ruined completely, held tight in his hand; it was clear to them who it was. They shared smiles and rolling eyes as the muffled, excited voices from the couple in front of them broke the silence.

Thumping steps coming up behind them had Obara, Aone, and Sakunami all turned to see their captain jogging to catch up, his voice too loud for the moment cutting through as he asked why everyone had stopped. 

Futakuchi caught up to them, his shoulder bumping against Aone’s as his eyes searched everyone’s faces. Following their gazes he leaned around Aone’s back, blowing his fringe out of his eyes with a huff. He tilted his head to get a better look just as Koganegawa rocked on the balls of his feet.

“What’s the Karasuno cutie doing here?” Futakuchi’s head snapped to look at everyone again when a burst of barely muffled snorts passed between Sakunami and Onagawa. His barked question of ‘what?’ was ignored as they watched Yachi’s blush creep over her cheeks, her hair swishing as she bowed and took the homemade chocolates. 

When it was clear no one else was going to answer the captain’s question, which he began repeating much to everyone’s annoyance, Obara sighed under his breath. Shuffling shyly on his feet he gripped the strap of his bag tighter, clearing his throat to gain Futakuchi’s attention.

“Koga made her chocolates,” his soft-spoken words were met with a blank stare and slow blink. His cheeks began heating the longer he was stared at which made him fidget more. 

“Why?” Kenji finally asked, his eyes leaving a relieved Obara to stare at Sakunami. The libero shoved his headphone into his ear as he gave Futakuchi an ‘are you serious?’ gaze. When he was given no other response but another stare-down, much like Obara had, he turned his body to face the captain. Voice and face deadpanning.

“Because he wanted to surprise her.” 

“But why?” Futakuchi pressed, lips scowling but eyes giving away the burning, genuine curiosity he had over the situation. 

“Cus he’s nice?” Sakunami supplied, eyes leaving Futakuchi’s as his thumb scrolled through his post-practice playlist. He offered the other headphone to Obara who took it with a soft smile and slow nod of his head in thanks. 

“… But _why_?”

A mix of snorts, groans, sighs, and a whispered curse, spread through the group as everyone turned to look at Nametsu. Her shoulders slumped as she gave them an exasperated look. Futakuchi rolled is head to the side, eyeing her with a shit-eating grin. Deadpanning her face she leaned up and flicked him on the forehead.

“They’re dating baka. People who’re dating do things like this for each other, it shows the other you care about them,” she explained, flattening her palm against his cheek to shove his face away from hers. 

“Gross,” he choked on an amused laugh but didn’t dare look back at her. She was having a bad day and he didn’t have a death wish. 

“I think it’s sweet…” Obara whispered, glancing away from the couple when Yachi wrapped her arms around Koganegawa, feeling weird to be just standing there watching a private exchange. He ignored whoever was looking at him, their eyes boring into him enough to have him feeling awkward. He focused on the hums coming from Sakunami instead, grinning at how they were so offkey even when humming. 

“Shh, we’re trying to watch,” Onagawa chimed in, squatting in front of the group as he recorded the couple. Nametsu noticed what he was doing and stomped over. The side of her hand smacked down hard enough on his head that he grunted. His phone was yanked from his hand. One glance at Nametsu had any arguments dying on the tip of his tongue.

“You don’t need your ears to watch,” Futakuchi growled. His voice was full of annoyance but a smug smirk twitched his lips up. 

“No, I just want you to shut up,” Onagawa glared at him over their shoulder. Their captain growled again, stomping forward as his bag thudded to the pavement.

“You-Hey!” he was stopped from attacking Onagawa by Aone’s arm pushing him back into Nametsu; who had expected the outcome and gathered Futakuchi’s bag over her shoulder as Aone stopped his friend. Sighing low and tiredly she pinched Futakuchi’s ear, twisting it painfully for good measure, and began dragging the cursing, hissing captain away.

Everyone watched on in amused horror as Nametsu yanked Futakuchi away with ease. She bowed, pulling Futakuchi down with her, at Koganegawa and Yachi as they passed through the gates in the direction of their street. The group waited until the duo was out of sight before snickering behind their hands. Their eyes met as they side-eyed each other, gazes bright with laughter. 

In front of them, Yachi was opening the poorly wrapped box, a soft smile across her lips as she listened to Koganegawa rush through a string of words that barely made sense in his haste. She didn’t seem to mind though. Aone and Obara shared a gentle look of amusement and awe at how adorable they were together.

Gently elbowing Aone’s side, Obara gained his friend's attention.

“Remind me to thank her later,” he muttered just loud enough for Aone to hear. Nodding Aone gave him a thumbs up before staring straight ahead again. Grinning up at the friendly giant Obara wondered how anyone could find him scary after meeting him. All anyone had to do was have one conversation, though difficult, as one-sided as it would be, and they’d see he’s actually really friendly. 

“Wow… Koga-kun actually succeeded in something alone?” Onagagawa snrked at his own words, leaning his elbow onto a folded knee. No one was sure why he was still squatting low in front of them. They stopped asking questions like that, when they involved Onagawa, long ago. 

“No.” the deep, unexpected statement had everyone’s heads snapping to the source. Onagawa swiveled too fast and fell on his ass, is back knocking into Fukiage’s legs. Fukiage grunted halfway through his quietly spoken “Nobu-san?” He stepped away from Onagawa before he was knocked over, letting them fall the rest of the way to the ground as his eyes remained on Aone. 

“Her face…” Aone nodded in the couples direction. Their gazes shot forward again, Onagawa’s head lolling along the pavement as he remained where he’d fallen. Showing no signs of getting up anytime soon. 

“Yup. That’s more like I expected,” the shaggy-haired boy stated as his face broke out into a grin.

Yachi’s hand was covering her mouth, the other was clenching the box of chocolates so tightly it bent under the force. Koganegawa’s hands were waving wildly in front of him, his high shouts of distress reaching their ears. The group winced. Mutually worried about Yachi’s health and sorry for Koganegawa’s mistake. Whatever it was, from the look on Yachi’s face, it wasn’t good.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: [ Trickormemes on Tumblr. ](https://trickormemes.tumblr.com/post/182589548660/one-word-writing-prompts-pt-4-send-me-a-number)


End file.
